


Игра

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Technology, Aliens, Ancient Technology, Conspiracy, Developing Friendships, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Science, Science Fiction, Technology, Timelines, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: А что если жизнь -  в прямом смысле является игрой некого высшего разума?...





	Игра

Мерцали голубоватым блеском огни в гигантской темной комнате. Она была наполнена пультами, кнопками, экранами и датчиками. Все они были, лишь условно, огромными, из твердого вещества, напоминающего камни, и украшены полустертыми рисунками.

Условно, ибо так мог представить это место человеческий разум, пытаясь преобразовать увиденное под привычные объекты, имеющие идентичные функции в нашем мире. На данный момент, момент столь же условный здесь, как и все остальное, ведь и времени не было здесь, работал, среди всех этих приборов, только самый большой экран в центре.

Никто не знал, как и кем было построено это сооружение, из чего оно состояло и состояло ли вообще; оно находилось одновременно нигде и везде, во всех вселенных и всех возможных временных линиях всех реальностей; и тем более уже не было никакой возможности узнать, кто и как создал или нашел это место, такое колоссальное количество времени прошло с тех пор, что человеческий ум не в силах был бы уместить эту цифру.

Но сейчас, в тот момент безграничного потока времени, когда эта история затронула собой сие место, эта невероятная конструкция была запущена, и здесь был тот, кто ей управлял. Хотя, по меркам ничтожно короткой человеческой жизни, эта условная станция работала вечно, и еще вечно продолжит свою работу, если вообще когда-нибудь будет способна навсегда остановиться.

В центре условно главной залы этой станции стояло большое кресло с кучей проводов и рычажков, и в нем сидело, глядя белыми впадинами, давно переставшими быть глазами, но продолжавшее все видеть с помощью иных ощущений, странное существо.

Оно напоминало призрака, или некую статую, сплетенную из тончайших, прозрачных, излучавших изнутри свет паутинок; эти паутинки оплетали собой экраны, кнопки и рычажки, и порой слабо шевелились, дергая и передвигая что-нибудь на пультах.

Существо могло плавно летать по воздуху, слегка приподнимаясь над полом без каких-либо дополнительных механических или биологических вспомогательных приспособлений; ведь и гравитация здесь являлась условной, иллюзорной величиной, убираемой по первому желанию существа.

Существо отчасти напоминало человека, или имело какие-то его общие черты, но могло, при надобности, изменить свою форму до неузнаваемости, перекручивая и растягивая светящиеся паутинки, из которых оно состояло. Оно почти позабыло, кем было до того, как попало сюда, и каким образом это произошло; лишь смутно припоминало оно очертания своего предшественника, такой же полупрозрачной тени, ушедшей навсегда куда-то в темноту, прочь из этой станции с экранами; само же существо, после того, как оказалось в этом месте, быть может, миллиарды лет назад, ни разу не покидало ее пределов.

У существа не было настоящего имени, но было миллионы прозвищ; не было пола, возраста, внешности; оно было ничем и всем; было частью каждого живого и мертвого объекта Вселенной, каждого атома, протона, нейтрона, кварка, каждой микро частицы и каждой мегатонной звезды.

Комната же, в которой оно сидело, была огромным пультом управления.

Пультом управления Вселенной.

Каждая кнопка, рычаг и экран в этой комнате отвечали за какой-либо невероятно сложный процесс, происходящий в «обычном», «нашем» мире.

Словно играя в сложнейшую, до мелочей продуманную игру, существо создавало персонажей, планеты, галактики, устраивало жизни и судьбы людей, придумывая сюжеты и развивая их по своему разумению. Оно не знало, что будет, если оно покинет это место, да и не знало, куда идти; хотя при этом ему было известно все об устройстве Вселенной на своих экранах, все до последнего атома в ней, с невероятной точностью, с точностью, способной быть выраженной лишь приблизительно самыми сложнейшими и идеально выверенными математическими уравнениями; математика вообще была единственным, что хоть немного давало представление об истине мироздания. Но пока что, люди были еще далеки до открытия идеального математического объяснения, и посему существо молча продолжало в одиночку вершить судьбу Вселенной.

***

Прозвенел будильник. Зевая, белокурый парень, лет 16, поднялся с кровати. За окном серое, затянутое тучами небо угрюмо нависало над такими же серыми, ободранными корпусами пятиэтажек и кривыми, понурыми стволами деревьев. Юноше ужасно хотелось спать, и совершенно не хотелось никуда идти, да и не видел смысла он в этом. Он ненавидел школу, и мечтал поскорее уйти из нее — люди, окружавшие его, а более всех его одноклассники, угнетали его; он никогда не злился на них и не ненавидел, но невероятно устал от каждого из них, хотя, по сути, ни разу ни с кем из них даже особо и не общался.

То же, что говорили школьные учителя, было ни капли не интересно парню, и казалось бесполезным ему. Парня никто не понимал, а он не мог понять других; они с окружающими были невероятно разными, и он, как не старался, не мог постигнуть чей-то чужой образ мысли и переступить черту в мир простых людей. Единственное, что удавалось этому юноше для существования в социуме — просто выполнять какие-то правила, принятые в обществе, которые ему объяснили его родители.

Но понять, как и где что действительно говорить, когда быть вежливым, когда скромным или скрытным, когда врать, а когда молчать, он просто не мог. Он словно был обделен этим, как будто бы уже всем другим сразу с рождения ясным и понятным чувством, вроде необходимых для функционирования в обществе правил общения, норм поведения и мысли, указывающих как, что и где говорить и делать. Вообще, они, из-за отсутствия этого понимания, казались ему глупыми и логично не обоснованными. Разве несли эти законы в себе смысл, приносили кому-то пользу, помогали в работе или развитии чего-либо? Они просто существовали, потому что когда-то давно кто-то так придумал.

Придумали их, быть может, для контроля, или для попыток поднять нравственность в тогдашнее времена диких людей. Но сейчас эти традиции были закостенелыми пережитками прошлого, лишь, по мнению парня, портящие жизнь нормальным людям. Каждый раз, как он делал что-то или говорил, выходило, что надо говорить обратное, а когда он, в другой раз делал обратное, оказывается, наоборот, надо было это; а вполне логичные выводы, которыми юноша пытался заменить свое непонимание, еще больше удивляли и отдаляли от него всех окружающих. И так его замучило это не понимание, что он просто перестал обращать на него внимание, и стал лишь молча и тихо сидеть один в стороне, погруженный в свои мысли.

Но однажды, когда юноша, как обычно, молча сидел смотря в пустоту за своей партой на заднем ряду, к нему подошла девушка, новая ученица, недавно перешедшая в их школу. Юноша непонимающе и недоверчиво взглянул на нее. Она приветливо улыбнулась и попыталась заговорить с ним. Парень с испугом попытался что-то ответить, и уже ожидал привычный, полный непонимания и гнева взгляд или смех и ругательства, но девушка спокойно выслушала его и сама стала о чем-то говорить, даже попыталась поддержать разговор.

Парень был крайне удивлен и невероятно напуган этим. Девушка со всем не обиделась на его молчание и глупые речи — в основном говорила она сама, но если он начинал что-то рассказывать — всегда внимательно слушала и поддерживала разговор, на какую бы тему разговор не был. Юноша постоянно слышал от своей новой знакомой рассказы про каких-то подруг, платья, игрушки, но считал, что все девчонки в какой-то мере обладают столь непонятными и не особо приятными для него увлечениями, и что подруга так много другого, хорошего, делает для него, что это не такой уж и большой недостаток и даже терпел все эти истории, ибо боялся обидеть своего единственного в этом мире друга.

Юноша был ужасно счастлив, что может наконец-то спокойно общаться с кем-то, что не замечал, пока что, в девушке то, что она, собственно, девушка. Но она, знакомясь с ним, пыталась понравиться ему, и хотя она очень старалась, он никогда не обращал внимания на ее платья и прически, никогда не пытался обнять ее, никогда не отвечал ни словом, ни действием, если она брала его за руки или целовала в щеку — он смотрел на это, как на что-то должное, словно она ни делала чего-то особенного, что может заставить его в нее влюбиться, зато он всегда ей помогал, терпел все ее выходки, защищал, дарил безделушки — но это все девушка считала обычным проявлением дружбы, и в конец уверилась, что парень к ней никаких чувств не испытывает, кроме дружеских, и решила, что раз она так думает, то иначе быть и не может.

Но самому парню эта девушка нравилась тоже, но не так как это обычно должно было быть, в представлении той девушки; он любил ее по своему, отлично от всех — так же, как он думал и жил. Ему нужно было очень много времени, что бы вообще осознать это чувство в себе, а девушке хотелось всего и сейчас — в ней горели чувства, она жила ими и в них, но со временем они остывали, а в юноше, напротив, в начале не было ничего, но потом, чем дольше он общался с ней, тем больше она нравилась ему. Иногда юноше казалось, что он был так одинок, что любого, кто просто, как она, подошел бы к нему, он бы через пару лет, если бы тот, как она, выдержал его экстравагантный характер, он бы полюбил.

Просто полюбил за то, что этот человек дружил с ним так долго, просто за то, что смел говорить с ним и веселиться с ним на равных; он был очень спокоен снаружи и крайне раним внутри; так мало он получал хорошего от окружающих, что любое доброе слово или проявленное хоть кем-то положительного отношения к нему вызывали в нем невероятнейший прилив счастья, любви и прочих светлых чувств, но так и ругательство и случайное грубое слово, совершенно беспричинное и не намеренное, в основном сказанное только лишь потому, что его образ мысли отличался, могло сильно обидеть или разозлить юношу.

Но привыкший всегда выглядеть спокойным и сдерживать свои чувства, он мог выплеснуть их из себя лишь в одиночестве — всю ту страшную боль и ненависть, пожирающих его изнутри. Но и счастье и радость — все было лишь для него одного и стен, обклеенных зелеными обоями. Даже его единственная подруга не знала об этом, и естественно, потому не могла она узнать, как сильно полюбил он ее, когда прошло достаточно времени и когда он превратился для нее лишь в одного из многочисленных знакомых из объекта любви.

И какого же было его разочарование, когда он вдруг осознал это! Он часто стал слышать от подруги о каком-то другом мальчишке; его имя часто упоминалось, она часто восхищалась им; юноше было очень обидно слышать это, но он покорно терпел, думая, что мало ли, может этот парень и правда всего лишь ее неплохой друг. Девушка даже не понимала, что парню может быть обидно, и сама рассказывала все ему, и когда, он уже услышал от нее самой про любовь к тому парню и все сопутствующие, он понял, что он потерял ее.

Хотя он и знал, что она может хоть всю его жизнь быть его другом, это нисколько не радовало его; мысль о том, что она любит еще кого-то, что все хорошее, что было сказано и сделано для него делается еще для кого-то, были просто невыносимы. Парень не хотел ревновать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — он понял, что больше всех на свете ненавидит того юношу, просто за то, что он есть на свете и за то, что они с его подругой любят друг друга. Но так же, ничего сделать и сказать в реальности ни своей подруге, ни ее избраннику, этот юноша был не в состоянии — он слишком сильно любил девушку, что бы желать ей зла, а сказать о том, что он к ней чувствует казалось ему самой страшной глупостью, которая испортит в конец его и так запутанную и несчастную жизнь и, вероятно, лишит единственного, кто был дорог ему в этой Вселенной. И потому, изо дня в день, все продолжалось как обычно, лишь все чернее становилась туча в душе юноши и печальнее его глаза.

В один из дней, придя домой и кинув с силой рюкзак в угол комнаты, юноша сел за свой компьютер и запустил первую попавшуюся игру, что бы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, которые упорно лезли ему в голову. Он несколько раз подряд проиграл, да еще и забыл сохраниться и, не вытерпев, раздраженно закричал — «Почему в жизни нет сохранения?! Вернуться на предыдущей уровень и изменить все так, что бы удачно его пройти…» — он печально ткнул мышкой в кнопку перезагрузки.

Сами собой в его голову стали заползать рассказы о боге, религии, реинкарнации, душе… Он никогда не верил во все это, но вдруг, его словно прорвало и он, отчаянно вскочив и заломив руки к небу закричал:

«Послушай ты, Бог, если ты там действительно есть, то ты, наверное, какой-то жестокий псих! Для тебя это наверное всего лишь тупая игра, вроде этой» — он указал пальцем на свой компьютер — «Ты сидишь, где-нибудь там, на небесах, тыкаешь кнопочки своей клавиатуры, перемещаешь фигурки на мировой карте, как тебе вздумается, стравливаешь людей в войнах, придумываешь им все новые и новые улучшения и изменения, экспериментируешь со всякой ерундой, какую найдешь и сможешь применить на Мир; и все это, похоже, лишь для развлечения, от простой скуки!

Тебе нечем заняться и ты включаешь экран, и вот тебе игрушка, где можно творить, что угодно, и мучить людей, как вздумается, а потом насмехаться над их жалкими попытками что-то исправить, понять, доказать, над их глупыми криками, вроде моих сейчас… Если бы я был Богом, я бы никогда не допустил всего этого, и тем более не сделал такого ради смеха или эксперимента! Я бы делал людей счастливыми — всех поселял бы в те миры, где им время и место, или вообще не делал бы людей, вроде меня, страдающих от своей неприкаянности!

Ради чего нужен я, лишний в этом мире, не понятый, несчастий! Зачем я вообще здесь, ведь я даже жить то не умею! Вы выкинули рыбу на берег и ждете, что она вместо того, что бы умереть, вдруг сразу возьмет и побежит, или на дерево залезет?! Как должен я научиться быть частью чужой мне Вселенной?!» — юноша все больше расходился и теперь бегал по комнате, размахивая руками и почти крича.

«Какой идиот сам создаст людей, которые портят его же мир? Вы любо садист, либо псих, либо до невероятности скучающий человек, или… Или я просто не знаю, кто! Но как и почему вы это делаете, как смеете распоряжаться судьбами тех, кто осознает это?! Хотя бы лишите нас самосознания, а потом подчиняйте себе, если вам нужны рабы, живущие по вами написанному сюжету!»

Белая тень усмехнулась, глядя в большой экран. Мальчик даже не подозревал, насколько он был сейчас близок к истине, но на большинство речей призрак лишь устало и печально качал головой — и не такой бред он слышал о себе…

Юноша тем временем все продолжал кричать — «Ответьте мне всего лишь на один, один единственный вопрос — «Почему?» Объясните мне, как работает этот мир, я же не успокоюсь никогда, вы же знаете, вы же сами меня сделали таким! Так почему же вы все время лжете?! Зачем заставляете думать людей так, а не иначе, вписываете их в какие-то рамки понимания, заставляете не реальный мир видеть реальным и наоборот! Хоть раз за всю вашу жизнь (должно быть долгую, или вообще бесконечную, если вы бессмертны!) говорили вы правду, хоть кому-то?! Я уверен, что нет. Может вы вообще забыли ее придумать?! И правды, как и счастья, в этом мире нет? Просто выдуманные слова для сказочных вещей, вроде ковра самолета или волшебной палочки…»

Юноша стукнул кулаком о стену и опустившись на пол, закрыл глаза руками. Призрачная тень задумчиво покачала головой и переключилась на другой экран.

Этот юноша прожил тихую и печальную жизнь; у него не было семьи, и он, перебарывая страшную душевную боль, иногда навещал свою подругу и ее мужа; он умер, как и жил — одиноким и непонятым, так и не нашедшим ответы на свои вопросы…

Замигали лампочки и тихо качнувшись, белый призрак нажал одну из бесчисленных кнопок на пульте. Завертелись числа, загудели машины, рассчитались сложнейшие алгоритмы и новый персонаж добавился в новый мир…

***

Зазвонил будильник. Белокурый юноша, слегка отличный от предыдущего, но схожий некими общими чертами и взглядом с предыдущим, поднимается с кровати и с неохотой идет в ванную. Он ничего не помнит ни о прошлом мире, ни о прошлой жизни… За окнами высокие небоскребы и летающие машины, в магазинах очки виртуальных реальностей и чипы-импланты, а по улицам ездят роботы.

Но и тут юноша снова так не похож на прочих окружающих его людей.

В мире технологий, порядка и строгости, он был озорным, веселым, полным чувств и света, он писал стихи, он пел песни, он жил, а не работал над формулами и приборам! И снова он встречает девушку, не осуждающую его, а развлекающуюся вместе с ним и слушающую его бредовые стихи и бунтарские песни…

В этом мире он встретил ее еще в раннем детстве и они почти не расставались до самого окончания школы, но вот потом, несчастье снова постигло юношу. Перейдя в университет, девушка нашла себе новых знакомых, новых друзей, новую любовь… И вновь герой не удел, вновь покинут единственным дорогим человеком, даже более близким теперь чем когда-то в прошлой жизни, среди таких чужих, холодных и бесчувственных людей… Парня душат ревность и ненависть, такие сильные, что он готов поколотить или даже убить и свою бывшую подругу и ее нового любовника.

В один из дней, этот юноша стоял и ждал поезд, летавший над монорельсом. Поезд немного опаздывал, и он стал, от скуки, оглядываться по сторонам, как вдруг увидел их — свою подругу и ее нового парня. Они весело о чем-то болтали, но тут, девушка заметила своего старого друга и замахала ему руками. Юноша с неохотой подошел к ним. Ему казалось, скажи этот парень, стоявший рядом с его подругой, хоть слово, он кинется на него и задушит, но враг молчал. Девчонка что-то говорила и про себя, и про своего нового друга, но для юноши все плыло как в тумане.

Он услышал позади шум приближающего поезда и вдруг, практически сам того не осознавая, закричал — «Как ты посмел отнять, забрать навсегда, на совсем, единственного человека, ради которого я жил, которого любил, который был важен и дорог мне в этом мире! » — и схватив за шиворот стоявшего напротив соперника, злобно встряхнул.

Девушка закричала и попыталась остановить юношу, но тот с отвращением отпихнул ее. «А ты ничем не лучше! Я столько унижался и делал ради тебя, а ты, познакомившись с этим дураком, даже не вспомнила ни разу обо мне! Чем я хуже него, чем я заслужил после стольких лет такого прекрасного взаимопонимания и любви такую подлость? Ненавижу, ненавижу вас обоих!» — заорал он, и вновь, с еще большей силой, оттолкнул девушку, вновь попытавшуюся помочь своему избраннику.

Девушка испуганно ахнула и, потеряв равновесие, упала, ударившись головой. Ее разозленный возлюбленный бросился на обидчика, но тот, хоть и был слабее, был так зол, что не видел ничего другого кроме своего придуманного врага; только когда парни оказались у самого края платформы, юноша обратил внимание на происходящее вокруг. Охваченный гневом, он, резко развернувшись, со всей силы толкнул парня подруги вниз, на рельсы. Тот с ужасом посмотрел наверх, потом на приближающийся поезд, и в панике попытался подняться.

Девушка, пришедшая в себя, кинулась к краю путей, с ужасом и негодованием взирая на своего бывшего друга.

«Что же ты наделал?!» — воскликнула она и хотела уже подать руку своему возлюбленному, но тут, с шумом, к станции подлетел поезд. Он летел почти со скоростью 200 км/ч, да еще и был экспрессом, который на этой станции не тормозил.

Не успела еще девушка или кто-то из толпившихся на платформе что-либо сделать или даже осознать происходящее, как поезд сбил несчастного, обрызгав кровью стоящих у края пассажиров. Девушка упала в обморок, а наш юноша сбежал.

Его весь день трясло от поздно пришедшего осознания своего поступка, и он готов был даже сам умереть следом, но так и не смог. Девушка же сдала его властям города, и остаток дней он провел в психбольнице строго режима, в конце концов все-таки решив, что поступил правильно, и умер успокоенным и отомщенным.

Повернулись огни на пульте мрачной станции, погасли и вновь зажглись экраны, и тонкая полупрозрачная рука повернула очередной рычаг…

***

Юноша сидел за своим компом, обняв в руках кружку с чаем. Недавно он потерял самого близкого и дорогого ему человека. Девушка, с которой он был знаком не так уж и давно, около года, но которая единственная, после долгих лет унижений приняла его таким какой он есть, со всеми его идеями и заморочками, умерла от тяжелой болезни. На душе юноши было странно пусто и холодно; не было ни ненависти, ни злобы — в его жизни было так много боли и лишений, что потеря первого в его жизни счастья не казалась ему столь болезненной…

Он снова глянул на экран компа, и вновь мысль об игре посетила его. На этот раз мысли юноши текли спокойно и рассудительно, и размышляя, он иногда пощёлкивал пальцами — «А что если после смерти мы не умираем? Но тогда какой смысл возрождаться, если мы ничего не запоминаем из прошлого опыта? Ради чего столько жить, бороться, получать знания, что бы все потерять, а потом начать сначала?» — он смотрел в потолок, перебирая пальцами.

«Хотя… Если подумать, что этот мир создал бог, или боги, или даже какие-то высоко развитые пришельцы, то должно быть, если бы люди не забывали полученного опыта, они смогли бы очень скоро догнать и даже превзойти этих существ, чего они, естественно, бояться… А вот если раз жизнь прожил, прошел, как бы один уровень, то в следующей жизни, хоть, и без сохранения и с самого начала, ты тот же уровень пройдешь быстрее… Останется некий подсознательный опыт. С третьей жизни-попытки, будешь проходить его еще и еще быстрее… Некоторым и ста жизней мало что бы один уровень за одну жизнь пройти, а кто-то, кто успевает несколько уровней пройти за одну, наверное становятся великими людьми, гениями, святыми…

Интересно, а был ли кто-то, кто достиг такого просветления, что дошел до самого последнего уровня, где тот самый бог?! Или те пришельцы? Наверное, они его взяли на свой корабль и посвятили в тайны вселенной… Пожалуй так. Все это — это соревнование, где лучших отбирают и знакомят с великими тайнами мира…» — юноша мечтательно зажмурился…

***

И много жизней еще прожил этот юноша на разных планетах, в разных мирах и временах — он был человеком и нет, и убивал и был убит, и совершал разные поступки, от которых каждый раз сюжет его жизни был разным; но кое-что было все же неизменным во всех его жизнях — юноша был одинок, не понят и отвергнут миром и брошен единственной подругой или другом, понимавших его и бывших крайне дорогих ему.

И однажды, он принял это, просто, как должное, не как катастрофу — и в этот раз, он был счастлив и за свою подругу, и за ее парня, и никто из них не умер, и он дружил с ними обоими и он не чувствовал ни к кому из них ни ревности, ни злобы; ему не было жаль, что она любит не его, ему не было одиноко и грустно от того, что его не понимают; он просто радовался жизни, каждому ее моменту, и не обращал внимания на мелочи вроде любви и отношений; он смирился со всем и принял все, каким бы это не было, и внутри всегда его горел свет, который он во что бы то ни стало решил дарить людям; он делал то, что считал должным — изобретал разные штуки, воплощал в жизнь, помогал другим, просто так, даже не за благодарность…

Он ощущал в себе весь бесконечный космос, всю Вселенную, и каждое живое и мертвое существо в ней.

И что-то изменилось тогда, и словно исчезло проклятье, нависшее над ним… И другие люди перестали унижать его и смеяться над ним, и исчезло непонимание между ним и прочими людьми; его идеи и мысли стали слушать, юношу любили и уважали, и общались с ним, как с остальными, не хуже и не лучше, и он был счастлив, он стал, наконец, частью этой сложной, но прекрасной Вселенной.

Призрак сидел в своем кресле, положив голову на руки, и улыбался, глядя в экран.

«Проверку прошел». — заключил он.

***

Умерев в очередной раз, юноша увидел нечто странное. Он видел себя — он был стар и лежал на кровати, глаза его были закрыты. Но при этом он же летал кругом, удивленно смотря на себя и людей, пришедших проститься с ним. Они не замечали его и, наконец он понял, что умер. Да, там в низу был он, его тело, и оно было мертвое… Но он сам все еще был жив.

А может это был не он, а его душа, или что-то в этом роде, парень еще не выяснил этого до конца, но главным фактом сейчас для юноши было то, что он умер, но пока не позабыл своей жизни, и даже какие-то отголоски, вроде как предыдущих, появлялись в его голове. Точнее, тем что условно было сейчас его головой и всем прочим.

Юноша хотел выйти из комнаты, что бы посмотреть на остальной мир из этого своего нового облика, но вселенная вокруг вдруг стала расплываться и, через мгновение, полностью растворилась, оставив душу юноши в пустом белом пространстве.

Оно было абсолютным ничем, состоящим лишь из сияющей белой пустоты; здесь нельзя было понять, где верх, где низ, где далеко и где близко, и движешься ли ты в каком-либо направлении; здесь не ощущалось ничего, даже хода времени. Но, подумалось юноше, быть может душа и не должна ничего больше ощущать, ибо это привилегия физической оболочки.

Юноша глянул вниз и увидел свои ноги, ставшие белыми и прозрачными, словно сплетенные между собой сотни сияющих паутинок. Он удивленно дотронулся до своих ног такой же полупрозрачной паутинной рукой.

Вдруг что-то звякнуло вдалеке, наподобие часов, резко и грубо разорвав царившие здесь безмолвие. Юноша поднял голову и увидел перед собой дверь, висящую в воздухе. Он, поколебавшись, подлетел поближе и, потянув ручку, отпер дверь. За дверным проемом парень обнаружил странный темный зал.

Так как больше идти все равно было некуда, юноша зашел внутрь, и дверь позади тот час пропала. Юноша растерянно пошел вперед, к слабому зеленому сиянию экранов в конце этого темного коридора, где он находился.

В сияющей комнате его встретил человек, похожий на призрака, состоящий из множества белых светящихся паутинок, таких же, из каких состоял теперь сам юноша.

«Ты прошел испытание». — тихо сказал призрак.

«Ты Бог? Я умер?» — юноша удивленно глядел на стоявшее перед ним существо. Оно задумчиво качнуло головой — «Я не Бог, а Смотритель. Ты не умер, лишь покинул свое тело… Раз во много тысяч лет, какому-нибудь человеку удаётся достичь такого уровня хм… Силы… Что он становится способен не возродиться вновь, а выйти за пределы управляемой Вселенной. Это наблюдательный пункт на ее на границе, а я его хранитель и правитель. Ты можешь уйти назад, в очередную, новую человеческую жизнь, или остаться тут, стать новым Смотрителем. Решать тебе». Юноша пораженно оглядывался кругом.

«А вы?» — спросил он. Призрак развел руками — «Я уйду. Сотни лет уже я сижу в этом кресле, не покидая его и играясь с миром, и устал от этого. Быть может ты, новенький, возьмешься с новым рвением за свою работу. Первые пару сотен лет это увлекательно, а потом ты лишь надеешься, что придет кто-то еще на твое место… Но никто не приходит очень и очень долго…» сияющая тень печально прикрыла рукой то, что когда-то являлось глазами.

Юноша задумчиво и с любопытством глядел на экраны.

«Хорошо… Я… Останусь» — тихо сказал он. Только эти слова были произнесены, как послышался тихий и мелодичный звон и его собеседник растворился в потоках сияющих искр, а юноша остался здесь совсем один. Он облетел станцию — из нее не было никакого выхода, также в ней не было окон или чего-то подобного, хотя она сама была достаточно большой. Тогда юноша вернулся назад в комнату с экранами и приборами, и провел рукой по одному из располагавшихся здесь пультов.

Он не успел спросить у Смотрителя, для чего все это и как оно работает, и похоже теперь это предстояло выяснить ему самому. У этого человека впереди была целая вечность, и он хотел стать хорошим богом. Таким, каким всегда хотел видеть его сам, таким, который бы сделал так, что никто из живущих людей не страдал, так как он, и не испытывал, что он испытал за все свои жизни, которые вспомнил теперь.

07.04.15


End file.
